I can't take it
by movieknower
Summary: sorry last one rushed abit and no dialogue this one still rushed more dialogue and its not based on me promise


How could this happen to me

warning: just a fiction but based on how douchy my parents can be these people are just worse

Disclaimer: I just made this up so the song names are made up and so is the boys and the band except i don't own: patrick Stump Brendon Urie or ryan ross or any of panic!

and BTW its like 2006 the year panic! was more famous than us

My parents beat me but i don't know what i did except everything i did was wrong. I did something wrong in the kitchen my dad beat me,

I didn't go to bed on time my mom beat me.

Yet they never beat my brother it seems like he does everything right

One day my parents went to far and fucked me! yeah i know what you're thinking how wrong incest is but they don't care.

After that I decided to run away when i did these three triplet looking boys found me:

one had green emoish hair, one had black emoish hair and the third one had blue emoish hair and you see the black between the colour in they're hair except for the blacked haired guys of course they introduce themselves as Ollie, Rory, Jack and i was right they were triplets!

and found they were also abused

They said they were forming a band called children of the abusers and needed a singer so i said i can sing and they got me.

We actually wrote alot of long named songs like Fall Out Boy or Panic! at the Disco had.

Our first song was called: My parents are honorable douchbags they just don't know it yet.

Then i wrote another one called: My parents fucked me over so hard yet i never got a check up!

Then another one called:

My parents fucked me and all i got was this stupid bloody T-shirt and yes i mean blood stained and not the british word for friggin.

anyway then they thought i should get a makeover so i got my hair black and red like theirs but theirs was cut shorter anyway in a year those songs were a hit.

So i wrote another one called it: Your stupidity is what caused the bruises.

And we wrote more and now we were going on tour and we wern't your average emos yeah we were not happy about what our parents did but that could be said in our songs.

We were actually always laughing and joking when behind the scenes and that even recording our songs isn't that sad.

Then i met him Patrick Stump lead singer of Fall Out Boy and he was cute a bit chubby but none the less cute.  
he told me he has heard us and likes us and would like to get to know us

"sure why not?" i said and we all went to a restraunt and it was so productive we found out alot about each band and bandmember

I then asked him "Can we go out one night?" he said "sure" and so on the friday of that week we went to see a movie and he goes where did you get those bruises and i said i don't want to talk about it

So even though we wern't together i really had no where to go tonight,

so he let me stay the night and of course i had a nightmare like always he woke me up and since i was probably yelling at my parents in my dream,

he knew where i got the bruises.

I told him i was fine and went back to sleep.

The Next Morning:

I got up and had to get ready for rehearsal then patrick says " Mandy wait"

"yeah?"

"uh... you are really pretty and so down to earth and great to be around"

"thank" i said "but i have to go" i say

then he says " i know just know if you ever have a nightmare again don't be hesitate just wake me up"

i said "alright i will thanks"

i hug him then leave

during rehearsal i have a flashback memory thing of my parents. "Ollie?" "what is it Mandy?"

"Well i am not feeling to well i think i need a break" "okay take as long as you need"

I then remembered what Patrick had said about calling me pretty and down to earth.

"Patrick, Patrick" "what are you doing back so early mandy?"

"i had a daydream thingy about my parents" i say as i walk in

"you can hangout with me for the day then"

for the whole we watched different movies since thats all there was to do

Patrick has been looking at me weirdly for the past hur though so i look back and say "why are you looking at me like that?"

he then replies "you're just so pretty i know i havn't known you for long but will you be my girlfriend?"

I was speechless i mean Patrick Stump likes ME so all i could do was kiss him and he started kissing back

we stopped after a while because we couldn't breathe.

Later that night

I was in the bath room in an under shirt and Patricks boxers since all the clothes i brought with me were dirty

Patrick then walks up behind me and says "you look so beautiful" as he is kissing my neck and shoulders

"I look hideous" i say he says "no don't say that" he climbs into bed with me to keep away my nightmare

and for the first since leaving my parents my nightmares are gone

The Next day

He was driving me to rehearsal when something unexspected happened he wasn't looking and a drunk driver hit us

"patrick wake up" i cry i feel for his pulse and find out he is dead so i call the police on my phone

i am sitting there crying wanting to die now i know i didn't know him that long but i loved him i stopped coming to rehearsal and my nightmares were worse than before i just want it all to go away i hate life

at the funeral

i met Panic! at the disco "hi I'm Brendon Urie" "hi I'm Ryan Ross" "hi I'm Jon Walker" hi I'm Spencer Smith"

i said hi I'm Mandy" I said trying hard to stop crying but i can't and I break down the band hugs me

I watch them bury Patrick i am so angry and so sad then they showed a slideshow of his short life

i couldn't take it though after what happened Patrick was all i had

2 days later

Here lies Mandy Todd friend, bandmember

thats right i killed myself 


End file.
